Oi Where's My Towel?
by SoujiroAki
Summary: Light has a flu of some sort and saw L in a sauna bath. L got fevered up himself but for an entirely different reason. Someone go get him a towel... Whew!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi guys! It's been a while since I made a yaoi fic for these two and I decided to make another one since I can't get enough of the two hotties. I made this one during office hours, paranoid that my boss will be watching behind my back thinking of ways on how to fire me hehehe. Will try to finish it, so tell me what you think… Read and Review people!! Thanks…

**CHAPTER 1: Who's Got the Hots?**

"The hell!" Raito grumbled to himself as he walked around headquarters looking for that frumpy detective. It seems like L is wandering around the place leaving everyone puzzled on where he could be. And since everyone on the investigation team is busy with their own work, Raito is given the tedious task to go look for him. He dreaded this entirely. He's not feeling too well at the moment, looks like a fever is welling up somewhere.

Beads of sweat have formed in his forehead and his breath warm, he would trade for anything in the world but a good sleep at one of the HQ's rooms but he still hasn't found L yet. He tried everywhere: the control room, the master suite, and the kitchen which he thought he will most likely be and even in the library though that one was stupid. L has no use of the library at all.

"Damn L, where are you?" He continued to talk to himself as he pushed open doors and walked in endless hallways looking for L. It's odd that there are places in this building that the cameras don't cover, but it's gratifying to know too, that at least you can have some privacy in those areas and apparently, L is making most of that space for whatever business he might have. He is tired and his eyes are drooping already. He's having this light-headedness that made him curse L under his breath, and he cursed once more realizing that he's in a hallway he doesn't recognize at all.

Of all the damnedest of things that could happen, Raito Yagami is lost.

"Shit." He whirred around trying to remember where he might have turned. Nothing. His head is pounding. Nice. Now there's a headache and a fever he must endure, and he doesn't even know where he was. But his curiosity got the better of him. The only places he's been in this large building are those that are monitored so he never wandered about the place, nor cared to. And now that he's here. Well, it won't do any harm if he'll just peek at the rooms and take a tour. That'd be a nice idea, at least there's another reason why he should continue searching instead of just the missing L.

He tried one of the rooms in the hallways and it was just as lavish as the past ones he'd seen. There are antiques, chintz armchairs and handsome looking work tables. He opened another one and along the hallway he found what would seem like a ballroom, slightly smaller. At the far end, the last door was a little bit different. It has a kind of wooden feel to it but appeared to be greatly polished to a shine. He looked closer and it was. He peered inside and he was kind of stunned with what he saw.

It was like an average sized dojo with the exception of a few tatami mats scattered stylishly within the room, with wooden floors and an ancient feel to it. He inhaled his surroundings and stepped inside, looking at the wooden tabs with Japanese sayings on it. He could barely read each one because of his headache when he saw at the corner of the room, a door was ajar, wisps of smoke or steam coming through it. He debated whether to go at it or not but since he's here, he decided to take a peek anyway.

If the room stunned Raito, it never prepared him for what he saw next. It was a traditional indoor sauna bath, it was spacious, and the steam coming out from the bath hit him in the face as he entered. There were low stools, and on the left was a room where you can change. But his attention wasn't focused on how beautifully built this hidden sauna bath room is. His focus was instead on that pieces of clothing lying on the floor that he is so familiar with he could've drawn them with his eyes closed on paper, and it then shifted on the sole person sitting oddly at the corner of the bath, with half his body submerged, and a towel on his head.

There sat L.

It was unusual seeing L this way. And why the hell is he taking this bath past midnight? Raito forgot where he was when he saw L's flushed face from the heat, his hair damp and his fingers not constantly dancing in front of his laptop. He's still sitting in that quirky manner though, but he could see his bare chest and pale, unblemished skin. He wondered if L is totally naked down below. But his headache and his now occurring fever prevented him from thinking, at last he called out,

"Oi, L. So you're here. I've been looking all over for you."

The detective seems to wake up in his reverie with a start. He looked at Raito like he saw a ghost. He regained composure and addressed the young Yagami.

"Raito-kun, what are you doing here? It's past midnight. You should be resting."

"Yeah I should be resting L, but then the team was so worried about you missing in action, not knowing where in the world you are so they asked me to track you down. And look where I found you. This is some place to get away. How come you never showed me this place?"

They looked at each other a moment and both frowned; turns out they noticed something about each other that they both found amusing. L noticed Raito's tired monotone, and his brows seem to be glued at the center. He could see sweat dripping down the sides of his face and he was breathing rather heavily. L wondered what was wrong. His confident stance was replaced by an irritated, or maybe an agitated disposition that's so rare to see. As for Raito, he knew that L was calm and stoic most of the time, but when he saw him earlier staring out on space, he sensed that something is bothering him other than the Kira case. It's as if he's lost in deep thought trying to win it inside himself. He doesn't know why but he also ran his eyes through L's half naked body for this is the first time he ever saw L out of his generic outfit. It's as if he uncovered some other part of L and liked it. Which is weird. He was still pissed, but he kept staring.

"Raito-kun, is something wrong? You look ill."

"I am ill, L. Part of it is because I haven't had a good night's sleep since last week and the fact that I have to scour the whole building to look for you. Now get your ass back there, tell the people to go home and we can all rest." The words just came out. He wanted L to get out of the water. He almost slapped himself hard for it.

"Are you mad Raito-kun? I'm sorry I didn't tell Watari to cover for me. So I guess it's my fault. Go ahead and inform them, I'll be out of here now."

"I can't do that."

"Hmmm? Can't? Why?"

"I'm... I'm..." He felt himself blushing. Admitting to L how easily he became lost in this building stuck in his throat.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"I'm... I... I don't know the way back."

"Don't know? You mean you're lost?"

L didn't chuckle nor is there any sign of derision from his tone, it sounded casual but he could feel his cheeks burning now, and he glared at L like Kira would.

"Right. I'm lost. So could you please hurry and lead us back? I don't think I can stay awake for another 10 minutes here." It might be his imagination but he somehow saw a faint smile playing in L's lips for a moment. He wondered if that was sheer mockery.

"Alright, Raito-kun. I'll get out." And he stood up to reveal that he was wearing cute black boxers (yep! In the sauna bath for Christ sake!) underneath. He thought that Raito couldn't see with the haze of the mist all over the room so he bended over to reached for his towel.

Raito's eyes widened with the scene. L is flawless and inspite of his skinny frame, he saw that he was lean and firm in all the right places. Raito averted his eyes and said

"I'm gonna wait for you outside okay..." He said hastily. He heard him respond and before he turned saw in the corner of his eyes L walking with just a towel draped on his lower half. He felt the urge to look back but stopped himself and walked in the adjoining room. As he stepped out he suddenly felt hotter than before he came in...

Raito saw a wooden bench in one corner of the room and sat touching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. That was weird, he thought, and finally he rested his back on the hard backboard. He waited for L but his eyes could take it no longer. Before he knew it, he was dozing off in that wooden bench with his head tipped back, his right hand lying lightly on his stomach. By the time L got out he was totally asleep.

L immediately saw Raito's sleeping figure on the bench. He stared for a while, and slowly walked over to where the boy was. He could see Raito's chest moving up and down, and a wheezing sound is coming from him, like a distant hum. As L walked closer he saw that he was slightly sweating in the head. He stood in front of Raito, noticing that his cheeks have turned pink, and his lips were slightly parted. L noticed that they were beautiful... what is that term you use again? Luscious? He shook his head.

He slouched in his usual manner beside Raito, debating inside himself the proper way to wake him. He thought maybe to gently nudge him, or tap his face or pull his shirt or call his name. Sitting next to him now, he could feel the heat coming from the teen's body. He held up a hand and reluctantly put it on the sleeping boy's forehead. The feel almost burned him. Raito's fever is way too high. Sensing the severity of Raito's condition, he gently tapped his cheeks and said

"Raito-kun? Raito-kun? Please wake up... Come on... Raito-kun?"

But Raito isn't moving, he just heard a distant groan and his shoulders moving slightly. He nudged him by the arm but still he's not waking up. L felt concerned. He did not know what else to do and at this side of the building means of communication is scarce, thus he cannot ask Watari to help him out in this kind of situation. He tried waking Raito back again, this time tapping his cheeks a little harder, and he saw his eyes open up a tiny bit. This gave hope to L.

"Raito-kun? Daijobu? Can you hear me?"

Raito gave a noncommittal response that's between a grunt and a whimper. He rolled over to his left, so this time he was facing L, and through the sick haze he's feeling he saw that the detective's brows are knit in concentration, watching him. He tried to say something but the words came out as gibberish. L faced him, with the knees on his chest almost touching the tip of his nose. He felt lithe, smooth fingers wiping sweat out of his forehead and caressing his now soaked hair. The hand on his hair moved to tilt his chin up and he forced to open up his eyes.

"Raito-kun, try to stay awake while I go call Watari for help ok? I'll be back." L took his hands off Raito and rose from the bench but even before he made his second step away a feeble arm took his wrist and weakly pulled him back. He turned and saw Raito half-gripping his left wrist, his eyes evoking a plea of some sort. Finally he spoke.

"L... I don't want to be alone here..." He spoke heavily, forcing the words out.

"Could you just stay here with me... Please..."

L stood there in wonder. It's unusual to see Raito this way, so he must really be feeling sick. He gazed down at Raito's hot, weak fingers in his wrist and Raito with no intention to release his hand even in his feeble state, L went back to sit at his side, close enough that Raito's head now touched his shoulder sitting the way he does. As if it was a signal to lean to L, he rested his throbbing head at L's shoulders, his damp hair now tickling L's neck. The detective twitched involuntarily, eyes in shock. They have never had this close contact before and goose bumps are rising from within L's skin. He looked down on Raito's head, and the young boy eased out on his side his left hand still in L's right one, which hung limply at the older man's side in the little space between them.

L sucked in a breath and said "Raito-kun we must get back, Watari will have something for you to lower your temperature. And I'll have him prepare a bed so you can properly rest. Ne, Raito-kun." L said it almost childishly cute. It brought a little smile to Raito's lips but he was in no mood to walk. Not yet. And besides he liked the way he is now almost cuddled in L. He could smell a light scent of mixed berries in him he guessed it might be the body wash he's using. He could feel the softness of L's skin underneath his fingers. He inhaled the sweet smell once more, and began to sleep, not knowing the dazed thoughts of the startled detective he's comfortably resting on.

L on the other hand was most uncomfortable. He was worried that something might happen to Raito given his condition right now, but his mind is also reeling. He's close enough to touch, and even with the presence of much perspiration there's a masculinity in it that made Raito irresistible. Raito stirred in his sleep. L thought that maybe it would be more comfortable if he could get Raito to bed. Damn! If only he could call for help, and fast! Raito moved again, with an audible grunt that L turned around to look, and as he did so, the boy's face also turned, giving his mouth a taste of flesh that is Raito's lip…


	2. Chapter II: Kira Wins

**A/N: I am so sorry if it took too long for me to do a ff/up. My time isn't just enough and a lot of things happened which I am not gonna bore you with. Sorry if it's a little OOC. Pls. Read and Review people!**

**Chapter II: Kira Wins**

**1, 2 times L went into the bathroom.**

**3, 4 times Raito furrowed his brows at L, wondering what's going on.**

**5, 6 times L glanced surreptitiously at Raito, wondering if he's looking at him.**

**7, 8 times Raito wanted to ask L if he's ok but L won't look at him.**

**9, 10 times L had to assure himself that he was Ok.**

**He feels absolute bullshit. **

**"Ryuzaki? Daijobu?" Asked Raito warily. He's been wondering why L is fidgeting around so much and his sweets consumption seem to have doubled, with treats that are really just sugar disguised in pastry. Raito was instantly sickened by the sight of it.**

**"Hai, Raito-kun. I am fine." The detective said without even looking at him, his spoon busy stirring his favorite blend of coffee: black, with about 25-30 sugar cubes dissolved in it. But the truth is he's not, ever since the last episode with Raito, he could not help but be uncomfortable when the boy is around. It's been 3 days now, and Raito is his usual, healthy self, no hint of collapsing any time soon. L, never re-visited the sauna bath again, nor did he even answer questions when Raito asked him what happened that night.**

**L's thought's snapped back to reality when Raito slumped himself beside him, pulling up a chair and peering to his laptop.**

**"Hey, these are files from last week. You're still not through with them?" The boy asked. L blushed. The truth is he just opened the laptop to make it appear that he's doing something, but he was so pre-occupied with Raito that he just opened files randomly, but never really reading through them.**

**"Hai. I thought there still might be some clues here." He lied. He bit onto his strawberry filled doughnut to prevent any more inquiry. He felt Raito watching him. He turned and to his horror, Raito is indeed looking at him, brows slightly furrowed.**

**"Nani?"**

**"You're really are a kid are you?" He said, with that terse tone.**

"**Huh?" L managed to say, not knowing what Raito is talking about.**

"**There are like breadcrumbs all over your mouth, look," And then he leaned in really close, with his arm half-stretched. L's eyes bulged at the prospect of his thoughts, only to realize that Raito is removing something from his upper lip. After taking a large doughnut crumb from his mouth, Raito wiped the spot with his thumb. The touch made the hair on L's back stand up.**

"**You see?" said Raito holding the crumb between his fingers. "And why are you eating so much lately?" He said, finally easing away from L.**

"**I always eat this much, Raito-kun."**

"**I don't think so. Is there something troubling you?"**

**L looked back on his computer screen. "Nothing is troubling me Raito-kun." That seem to settle the matter for Raito did not ask anymore. L picked up his fork and began fiddling with his cake, which is now almost gone. He thought of stabbing himself with the fork so he could stop fidgeting, but before he could debate whether to do it or not, a hand pulled at his hair, tugging his head to the side. A roar of laughter coming from Raito came next.**

"**Ow! What did you do that for?!" L said to the offending teenager, his hand now caressing the side of his head. This is so uncharacteristically Raito, and he seems to be really enjoying himself.**

"**Raito-kun?" He asked in exasperation. Raito stopped laughing and faced him, mouth still twitching.**

"**You should've seen your face! You are concentrating so hard, I swear you're beginning to turn purple and with the way you're sitting, it looks like you're…"**

**Raito need not finish the sentence. L blushed a deep scarlet and Raito was howling again, as flecks of red started tainting the detective's cheeks. He thought of aiming a kick at Raito, but he couldn't avert his eyes from the laughing teen. Finally he said**

"**It's not funny."**

**Raito noticed the lack of use of his name and stopped laughing. He watched L as he bit his fork, not looking at him.**

"**Aaaw I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have bugged you, but you see…"**

"**It doesn't matter, forget it." L cut in. Raito was quite taken aback. L never cuts his sentences before. He must be really pissed. Raito stood up, his scent wafting in the air, filling L's nostrils. He thought Raito walked away from him. And he was furious with himself for such a childish reaction. It's nothing to be so affected about, yet there he was, genius detective and all sulking because a certain blonde, boy teased him. And oh what a tease that one really is. His reverie broke off when he realized that Raito didn't leave; instead he went to his other side so he could get the plain view of his face.**

"**Are you mad?" His eyes were anxious, and he couldn't look at them. Not when his mind is clouding like rain. L could not remember how many times Raito had caught him off guard today. Why is he being like this?**

"**No, I am not mad."**

"**You are! I know you are."**

"**I told you to forget it. It is nothing."**

"**See that? I am sorry, really I am." And he looked it. He was staring right into his eyes. It was unnerving.**

"**You are making fun of me again."**

"**No I am not." And he stood up and pulled L in a one-armed hug, making L choke with a sudden spasm he didn't know where it came from, "I won't do it again, promise…" He released L and he could not help but blush again, the rush of blood making him very self-conscious. He managed to say**

"**Ok."**

"**You're still pissed at me."**

"**Why do you think that?"**

"**You still have not said my name."**

**He sighed. "I am not mad, Raito-kun. Happy?"**

**Raito smiled, "Better. I am going to bed now. I won't disturb you, whatever it is you're doing." He strode off the room with nothing else and L breathed in relief. He doesn't know how to act around him anymore, what with the incident leaving him so confused. Why should he feel like this? It's an accident and it was nothing, Raito did not even remember what happened that night thank goodness or it would be harder to be around him considering what he's in now.**

**After a few minutes L closed his laptop and decided to go to bed. Not to sleep, as if he's capable but to escape the irritable blinking of his cursor for the main reason that he's not doing anything. At least the confinement in his room would be welcoming. He trudged up the stairs and upon reaching his room threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and noticed how hot it was and decided to take a shower first before reading the printouts Watari must've left on his desk, neatly stacked in a pile. He got up, and took his shirt off, leaving it to the floor, he unbuttoned his jeans, stepped out of them and into the shower. **

**The hot water was amazing. It calmed him as the water ran the course of his body, steam rising to fill the whole room. He did not know how long he had stood there under the shower, but the feeling is really nice. He started to use one of his favorite shower gels, that of mixed berries, and lathered it onto his skin. He did not turn off the shower even while doing this, enjoying how the water would wash it off and he'll start lathering again. He was about to put one again when he thought he heard a door close. He turned off the water and steam had filled the room instantly as he did so. The glass door of the shower room opened, and there loomed… Raito.**

**He looked like someone taken straight out of a magazine. His skin is glistening, and the fog that's surrounding him is almost making him other-worldly. He was naked from what the fog has allowed his vision to see, and his eyes were smoldering, the honey tint striking to an almost gold-like reflection. There's a smile, so wicked in his lips… as if it knows something… a secret.**

"**Raito-kun? What are you doing here?" That seems to be the immediate response.**

"**To join you of course." He said simply.**

"**But why would you do that?" He was incredulous. This is impossible. I'll wake up anytime now, L convinced himself.**

"**Well, I was too sick to join you in that sauna bath, so this should do fine." L could not believe his ears. So he remembers. What more is it that he does remember? **

"**Oh, Ryuzaki, don't act like you don't know." He stepped forward, and L, much too aware of his nakedness, and his own of course, took a step back, but there really isn't enough room to run, and the entrapment did not appeal to him at all.**

"**Like I don't know what?"**

"**You kissed me." It was right there, as blunt as that, and the warmth in his cheeks had nothing to do with the steam.**

"**I didn't kiss you… I just sort of kissed you." He stammered, cheeks burning.**

**Raito's brows went up. A playful smile curving his lips.**

"**Whatever. But you liked it didn't you, Ryuzaki? That's why you find it hard to even look at me."**

"**You are raving Raito."**

"Am I? Why, are you afraid that your stoic eyes might give you away?"

"**Raito-kun you are testing my patience."**

"**No, Ryuzaki. It's not you're patience I want to test." There is a smugness about him that's unnerving.**

"**And what is it about me that needs to be tested, Raito-kun?"**

**He walked up to the detective, his eyes fixated on those black orbs. L watched him with his heart hammering that he got into thinking if Raito comes any closer he could hear it. Raito is just inches away from him, and that soft yet lingering musk he always evokes now filled the air straight into L's systems, turning them into a tranced frenzy. L hit the tiled wall, trapped. Raito stretched his arms onto the wall, locking him in. He could not help but smell mixed berries from the now stricken detective, and the smile was more obvious now. Face to face, beads of sweat have formed on Ryuzaki's forehead. His nose is now touching Raito, and an ominous feeling has risen within him. The boy in a sensual whisper, said**

"**Your resistance, L" the sound of his name made him shiver "Your resistance, that's what I want to test…"**

**And in one fluid motion the gap between them had closed, the boy's lips covered his own, sending exquisite sensations to the parts that mattered. It was warm, and the delicate feel of the satin flesh that is now touching him is too much for his resolve. **

**Raito is kissing him.**

**And I am kissing Raito.**

**This is not happening.**

**But it is. He gasped as he felt Raito's male hardness brushing into him, and the boy took this as an opportunity to put out his tongue inside L's mouth making him dizzy. Reason must've knocked some sense into him, and he pushed Raito away, his eyes wide in shock.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.**

"**Should there be an explanation?" The gaze is too much.**

"**But…"**

"**You liked it didn't you, L. Admit it. I won't get mad."**

"**Raito-kun you are…"**

"**Say it, L. You wanted it. Needed it maybe." And there goes his blood again, filling in his cheeks, embarrassing him. He heard a chuckle and his face is within inches from him again.**

"**A blush for an answer is pretty much a giveaway." L blushed deeper. "But I want to hear from you. You like it, didn't you?" Raito's hand moved to his neck, caressing the smooth skin, feeling his throat. "Or do you want me to stop?" L made an involuntary gasping movement that Raito did not miss and all his blood seem to be on his face now. He softly laughed and his breath was like a drug.**

"**Tell me, L. Or should I force it out of you." His hand is trailing downward, and he stiffened at the thought of what might come next. He felt Raito's lips in his ear "What L, are you going to resist? Can you resist me?" He said in an irresistible whisper.**

**Dazed, only knowing what was happening to him. An urge to step out was there, but with Raito's breath now on his neck and his hand dangerously treading his stomach down, his defenses cracked, and in a voice almost inaudible**

"**I liked it Raito-… kun" And he stifled a gasp as Raito gently bit his earlobe.**

"**Hmmm. Thought so."**

****okay so I'll try to do the more intimate scenes on the next chapter (the part we've all been waiting for) and I hope it won't take me long like this one had been! But knowing me, I don't know… Thanks for reading!****


End file.
